


Drunk

by e_katara



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_katara/pseuds/e_katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had no idea you cared so much about my love life, Murph," Miller said, laughing at the offended look on his face. </p><p>"Shut up. This isn't about love or any gross shit like that," he sneered. "Honestly? I'm not even doing this for you. I'm doing this for the rest of us. You've been a real sad sack lately, and it's bringing everyone down. So, it is my obligation, as a fucking good Samaritan, to get you laid tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> John Murphy, Good Samaritan

> _I wanna be drunk when I wake up_  
>  _On the right side of the wrong bed_

"Dude, you're pathetic."

He was, but he wasn't about to give that smug piece of shit the satisfaction of being right. "Fuck off, Murphy."

"Hey, hey, no need to get all pissy. I was just stating the obvious," he said, smirking. "You've been fucking pining for like... What, it's gotta be like, three years now, right? At this point, it's totally fair game for me to call you pathetic."

That was, unfortunately, true. It was completely fair. "Leave me alone, alright? I already know how pathetic I am without you reminding me."

"Alright," he replied with a shrug, which was... surprising, to say the least. Miller would have expected the greasy haired rat to take his admission of weakness and rub his face in it. "I just wanna say, though, that at this point, it's either put up or shut up. You can do something about this crush of yours, or not, but if you choose not to, then you have got to stop fucking moping about it. People are getting worried about you."

Woah, woah, woah. That was almost... nice? Murphy was being nice to him?

Jesus. Was he was really that fucking bad? Such a mess that even John fucking Murphy was pulling his punches?

This called for drastic measures. "You busy tonight?"

"Woah, hey, I didn't mean this as like, an offer."

That was the Murphy he knew. "Oh, shut up, dickweed. I was just wondering if you'd be down to be my wingman. I need some meaningless sex."

The other dude got an annoying, wicked grin on his face. "Fuck, yeah, dude. Alright. Okay. We're gonna get you laid. Best way to do it is probably to go the the Dropship. Bell and Atom are working tonight, and between the three of us, there's no way you can strike out."

"I had no idea you cared so much about my love life, Murph," Miller said, laughing at the offended look on his face. 

"Shut up. This isn't about love or any gross shit like that," he sneered. "Honestly? I'm not even doing this for you. I'm doing this for the rest of us. You've been a real sad sack lately, and it's bringing everyone down. So, it is my obligation, as a fucking good Samaritan, to get you laid tonight."

Miller rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever."

"I'm serious! This is practically community service."

"Of course it is."

"Fuck you, man."

"I thought you said earlier that you didn't want to do that?" Miller snickered.

"I fucking hate you."

"Same to you."

 

He woke up with in an unfamiliar bed with a dry mouth and the mother of all headaches. He peeked under the covers and found himself wearing nothing but boxers, and that's when flashes of the previous night started to hit him.

Murphy agreeing to be his wingman. Showing up at the bar, much to the surprise of Bellamy and Atom. Atom giving the pretty girl at the other end of the bar a drink, saying it was him. Talking to her, dancing with her, kissing her, stumbling into a cab with her, putting his lips on her neck while she fumbled with the key, falling into bed, and then... nothing. 

Fuck.

He sat up in the bed and looked around. There was a glass of water and some aspirin on the nightstand, and he was glad that whoever the girl he'd hooked up with was, she was at least considerate. He tossed the pills back quickly, then searched the room for his jeans. With any luck, the mystery girl, who had seemingly vanished, would have a roommate who'd be able to tell him where the fuck he was.

He opened the door to the room to find himself, suddenly, in very, very familiar territory. 

Maya's apartment.

Maya was Jasper's girlfriend. She was one of the only ones in their friend group whose place was big enough and clean enough to play host when they all wanted to hang out. As a matter of fact, he'd been there forty eight hours ago, for his and Jasper's weekly Mario Kart re-match. Jasper won, for the twenty seventh time in a row, but, in all fairness, Miller had been somewhat distracted. The weekly 'Kart game was something of an event, in their friend group, and anyone who didn't have work or class while they were scheduled to play stopped by. They usually placed bets. Not on who would win - everyone knew, by now, that Jasper was "Ultra Super Grand Master Supreme Emperor of Mario Kart". Well, everyone in their friend group. And, y'know, the people in neighboring apartments. Also, anyone who walked by the building as Jasper opened his window to shout his title to the world. No, they placed bets on just how bad Miller would lose. But that wasn't what had distracted him.

The distraction was that it was the first time in months that Monty had shown up to the game. When Miller had greeted him, he'd responded with a grin and told him that his class had been cancelled, and he couldn't miss the opportunity to watch Jasper kick his ass. It was irrational, he knew, but he'd wished that Monty would have said that he was there to see him, because he missed him. They hadn't seen each other in ages, and some small part of Miller's mind worried that it was because he'd figured it out, wasn't comfortable being around him anymore, but Monty had probably never even considered it. Either way, he'd lost far more spectacularly than usual, because he couldn't stop looking at Monty out of the corner of his eye.

He was so fucking gone.

But he couldn't waste time thinking about that, not now. He had to figure out what the hell had happened last night. Maya didn't have a roommate. How the hell had he ended up in her guest bedroom? 

"Jasper? Maya?" he called out, hoping one of them would be there to fill in the blanks for him.

They weren't.

He wandered into the kitchen and reached into the cupboard to grab a the box of Lucky Charms that he knew was always in stock in Maya's place. It was sort of their unofficial group junk food. It started because Jasper and Monty practically mainlined the stuff. They'd started it as a good luck ritual before tests in high school. The logic was pretty simple. Lucky Charms were, quite literally, their lucky charms. But then, it had expanded, and eventually, it got to the point where neither of them was ever more than ten yards away from a box of the stuff, like some kind of freaky, useless superpower.

He was going to get some more water from the fridge, when he saw a note held in place with a magnet. Or, well, a series of notes, all scribbled on the same sheet of paper.

The first, in big, looping handwriting, read,

> "Hey Miller, had fun last night. Sorry about the whole Monty thing, I hope that works out for you! No hard feelings. - Sam"

The next note was in an all too familiar wild, messy scribble.

> "Dude, you tried to get over your crush on Monty by hooking up with my girlfriend's cousin? That's sick. You're gross. Like, I would be having sex with someone who was related to someone that you've had sex with. And that's horrifying. - Jasper (p.s. I fucking knew you were in love with Monty)"

And, finally, small, tidy words, saying.

> "I'm sorry about my boyfriend. He's a freak. Don't worry, I'll calm him down. You get some rest and make sure you drink lots of water, if Sam's telling the truth, you were beyond wasted. Stay as long as you need. Me and Jasper will keep your secret. - Maya"

A lot of things suddenly became clear, the missing spots in his memory of last night falling into place.

Sam. That was the girl he'd gone home with. The girl who was in town for the weekend, staying at her cousin's place. Maya's cousin was visiting her. Everything was making sense. He remembered pulling back from where they were kissing on her bed, mumbling about the guy he liked like some fucking lovesick puppy. And then she'd told him that she was trying to get over someone too, and they'd decided that the best way to deal was to get wicked drunk together, commiserate about their pathetic love lives, and pass out.

Everything suddenly made a lot more sense.

The front door clicked open, and a familiar, soft voice called out, "Jas? You here?"

Miller froze.

Monty.

He rounded the corner by the door that separated the kitchen space from the entry to the apartment.

Monty froze for a moment when they made eye contact. "Oh! Uh, hi Miller. I just came to grab something that Jasper borrowed," he said, using sarcastic air quotes around the word "borrowed," because Jasper never, ever returned anything. Ever. "I, uh, didn't realize you'd be... Wait. Why are you shirtless?"

"Oh! That. I, uh, slept here last night. Just woke up, actually," Miller said, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. 

Monty's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh, okay. Oh. You and, uh, Maya's cousin. You... Alright! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to -"

Miller took a few steps toward him, reaching out to grab his wrist. "No! No, no, I just. I got drunk last night, crashed here. It's not... I didn't... We didn't... Nothing happened," he finished, weakly.

Monty was shaking his head. "No, no, it's totally cool. Seriously. It's honestly not even my business. I'm just going to grab my..." He trailed off, and his gaze seemingly caught on Miller's bare chest. He gulped, and Miller's pulse leapt. "Um. My headphones. I'm going to grab my headphones, and then I'll -"

Monty didn't get to finish his sentence, because Miller had leaned in, cupped his cheek gently, and kissed him. Monty froze for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss. It was soft and it was sweet and nothing had ever felt so good or so right in Miller's entire life.

He pulled back slowly, reluctantly, rested his forehead against Monty's.

He was staring at Miller's lips, breathing a little erratically. "Oh." 

He went rigid, afraid that Monty was about to tell him that was a mistake, that it wasn't what he wanted, that it was weird. He started to pull back, ready to make excuses about still being drunk, or it being a dare, or something, when Monty slid his hands up his chest to link behind his neck and leaned up slightly to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jasper so much he's such a fun character to include in things like this


End file.
